As is known, spotlights are commercially available inside which color changing filters, for example three dichroic filters, one for each of the individual fundamental colors, cyan, magenta and yellow, are arranged.
Such dichroic filters act at right angles, cutting the beam of the light emitted by an appropriate light source, such as for example a discharge lamp or a halogen lamp, or a light source formed by LEDs.
In the background art, each of the three dichroic filters is actuated by a respective motor which moves proportionally the color mix filter. Each color is placed in a variable percentage within the light beam. The motor used is usually of the step type and gradually moves selectively the color filters at right angles to the axis of the light beam.
The shades that can be obtained in this way are therefore many, but there is a constraint determined by the predefined tint of each dichroic filter and by the very mechanism used to move the dichroic filters within the beam of light.
Therefore, with currently known types of devices it is impossible to control with high definition the countless shades of color that compose the intended color and change its spectrum when such color is fully or partially inserted within the light beam.
Substantially, known types of color changers are unable to provide an image with high detail and high color definition.